The turtles new girlfriends
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: in this story the turtles spot four human girls who knew one another since long ago. but when three of them are captured by the foot the turtles and the saved girl must work together in saving the other three while making sure she doesn't get captured like the others.
1. The girls

One night in the grand city of New York, a group of four 'normal' tennaged girls were walking around discovering the city.

Each of these four girls were different from the other in there very own special way. The first one was eighteen and had medium light black hair in a braid placed over her left shoulder with a red star shaped pin, her sking was light/dark beige color with emerald green eyes and even if she was the same hight then the others she was still there captain, her name was Novaflor Yuki Haan.

The next girl was nineteen and had short brown hair with red tips and matching brown eyes while wearing purple glasses, her sking was lighter then Nova and wears light pink heart earrings she may look all sweet and nice but if you mess with one of her girls you get her fists in the face, her name was Jasmine Lessard.

The third girl was also seventeen but was taller then the four and had long orange hair with lavender colored eyes with purple lightning bolt shaped earrings and wearing a matching lavender belt with a orange shaped star, her skin was a little darker she may be beautiful but she was very smart in every subjects in school, her name was Rosalina Lucifer Elcastro.

The last one was dark beige skinned and sixteen with long pigtailed cream blond hair and baby blue eyes she wore dark yellow star earrings, she was the shortest of the four she was very cute but she always messed with the girls for fun and her name was Katrinna Ruby.

These four girls had meet in daycare and grew up together as best friends but acted like sisters. When there parents died they stayed together in Japan and trained under Novaflor's grand-father Hang-Ku Haan. Years went by and now with the money they saved they moved to NYC to start there new lives.

They all had a place to stay and had there own jobs but they will always be together. They were talking about there jobs and there training and how they think they might fall in love in this city.

Meanwhile the four turtles were out on there regular patrol of the city. Leonardo the blue banded katana user and leader was in front of his brothers, Raphael the red masked sai master was behind him with the youngest Michelangello the orange banded nunchaku user messing with him and Donatello the purple masked bo staff user was looking at his t-phone screen until something caught his red eyes.

Four girls were walking together that night with one of them catching his heart.

"Donnie what is going on in that head of yours?" asked Raph walking up to him with the others to look at the girls.

They saw one of them and were now in love. During that time Kat was making the girls laugh to one of her jokes about some old man she saw.

"Ok Kat we get it" said Jas "That old man you saw was weird to you we get it" she said trying to stop herself from laughing.

As they continued to walk the foot were near them watching them to find the best moment to attack them.

As Karai watched the four walking while talking she decided on who should be captured and went to her footbots to tell them her orders.

"Wow those girls are just wow" said Mikey looking at the girls.

The others nodded until they heard a familiar voice.

"Footbots attack!" command Karai.

And with that the four turtles jumped off the roof to protect the girls from any harm.

When the girls saw the ninjas they were getting ready to fight until those four turtles appeared around them weapons ready.

Each turtles went against a certain number of foot bots and then switched with one another to make it easier for them to fight.

But Karai had other plans trowing five smoke bombs to the ground a very thick and large puff of black smoke appeared "Foot bots capture all four girls all means nessesarie!" she said.

"Turtles grab a girl and pull her out as fast as you can! Destroy foot bot if that was what you pulled out!" yelled Leo.

Once out and the foot were gone only one of them had saved a girl. Mikey was able to save Jasmine since he saw where she was before the smoke appeared.

"The others" she whimpered as she fell to her knees while crying in her hands.

The brothers knew that she nedded to be safe and since she was alone it was best to bring her home. After they got there they noticed before getting near that foot bots were there.

"You can't stay there your gonna have to stay with us until this is over" declared Leo.

Raph and Mikey went after the bots while Leo and Donnie helped her inside to get some of her things. They nedded it to be light and simple nothing that they could see had moved and nothing that was not nessesarie.

Once packed they locked the door behind them and left for the sewers where she would be safe.

As they traveled Jasmine could not help but sob during the walk back to the lair Mikey wanted to help but she only trew it off and walk forward to not be bothered.

When she was to far ahead and saw many tunnels she would sit down and wait for them to come and guide her to the lair.

They never spoke to her they didn't want her to react in a bad way to things so they said nothing.

Once at the lair Leo went to speak with there father, Donnie went to his lab to try and figure out why the foot wanted them, Raph placed her things close to the couch while Mikey took her to watch some tv.

The tv came to life and brought a cooking show on for the two to watch Raph then left to try and help his brainiack of a brother in anyways possible so he could stretch.

Leo came out with his sensei. He was a tall dark brown rat woth white fur at places wearring a dark red brownish kimino while holding his jade stone cane.

"So this is the girl you could save?" he asked looking at Jasmine.

"Yes sensei and there are three more that were captured by the foot" said Donnie as he walked out of the lab with Raph "From what I could find the reason they want them is because of an elemental power they each have inside of them and they need ALL four of them" he explained.

Their father took hold of his long beard while in thought "Try to find them and bring them all here to safety while making sure that you are not followed or being tracked down" he said and walked back to the dojo.

Turning there heads to the girl they saw that she was looking down to her feet in silence. Leo decided to talk to her "Your going to stay with us until we can stop them ok" he said but no answer came out of her mouth.

She was lost in thoughts all she wanted to do was get her only family left but how could she when Nova wasn't there to tell her the plan, Rosie to mock about the tech of the place or even Kat to mess around with the enemie?

"Hey" said Leo making her look up to his ocean blue eyes "We will find them trust us" he said to her making her look up at him.

Her hope, her saviors, her heros were four mutant turtles and they aren't just saving her friends no they are to protect her from any kind of harm.

"Let's introduce one another alright" he declared "I'm Leonardo" he said "I'm Raphael" said the emerald turtle "I'm Donatello" said the staff using turtle "And i'm Michelangello" said the freckled turtle.

"I'm Jasmine Lessard" she said. She never believed this would happen to her when she came here with her friends "So are you hungry cause we have some leftover pizza from yesterday" said Leo trying to make her talk.

"Actually" said Mikey "I ate it so we got nothing to eat" he told them making the three turtles glare. Leo and Donnie went to look to see if they could make something but with no luck they were all out of food "Well then" said Leo rubbing the back of his head "Donnie text April and Raph you call Casey and try to ask them to get us some things while making sure there not getting the same things" he ordered.

They nodded and went to work together to make a shopping list for the two humans. Mikey went to tell Jasmine about there friends and that they could be trusted.

The only time she ever spoke was when it was for a conversation from one of his brothers. Mikey would try to make her smile while Donnie wanted to know more about her as for Raph he just went to his room or the kitchen to get something after words he would go to his usual seat and read.

Leo wanted to help somehow but he also felt a connection to her in a way as he looked at her he noticed many things about her simply by watching her movements and her way of talking. She is shy, when talking she takes a little time before speaking but when a few certain things are brought up she would snap at them but then she would start to stutter.

She was calm most of the time and silent only when there wasn't anything for her to say or when none of them talked to her about things.

April was the first to arrive but she only stayed to say hi and greet Jasmine since her aunt was about to leave with some friends and she needed to know for how long she would be gone and make sure of a afew more things.

Casey came a few hours later he said hi to everyone, meet Jasmine and then left with Raph saying they would come back before the sun rises.

When the three other turtles were done putting everything away Leo couldn't help but look at Jasmine who wasn't even looking at the tv show that was on she was looking around but mostly at the dojo doors.

He really wanted to help her now and with his brothers busy he decided to walk up to her and talk since he had yet to talk to her much other then his to younger brothers. He was thinking of what to say making sure not to bring up anything that could make her mad.

Sitting down next to her he decided to start with simple questions "Do you want to talk?" he asked her making sure his voice was soft. She didn't look at him but she did nod making him smile inside "Ok then how about you ask me a question, I answer and the I ask you a question does that sound good?" this was the best suggestion he could make for her.

"What are you exactly?" she asked first "We were four pet turtles who a man bought but got mutated into a giant rat while we became humanoid turtles" he explaned to her "Those girls you were with could tell me who they were?" asked.

"The one with the light black hair is Novaflor Yuki Haan a proud child of the Haan clan, the girl with orange hair wearing a belt was Rosalina Lucifer Elcastro and the light cream girl with blond hair girl's name is Katrinna Ruby" she said to him as he nodded at each names of the girls.

And they kept going from there. Leo made sure not to ask anything that could make her stay silent and not speak to him anymore and she asked anything that came to mind which Leo answered with no problem.

His brothers watched the whole thing from the kitchen counter while cooking their meal "You think she might talk to us like that Donnie?" asked the freckled turtle as he mixed a content in a large pot "Well from what I can see Leo was able to observe her ways of actions and has learned what not to ask her so she could open up a litte" he explained.

They went back to cooking until there father came in to make himself some green tea and getting something to eat "I see that our guest is getting along well with Leonardo" he said looking at his son after starting the heater for the pot of water.

Leo and Jas were now talking about themselves mostly there likes and dislikes, foods, movies, books, songs and or favorite bands with more. In the end they had some things in common to one another since even if she never saw space heroes she did semmed intrigued to it.

"So then the captain says 'Send out the betta squad!' and his side partner yells 'But sir they aren't even fully trained yet!' and they were sent out only to be eaten alive" said Leo "And then he made the whole alpha squad go and attack the monster and thus left with another victory" he ended.

"But he lost the betta squad aswell" said Jas "Yeah that's true but maybe he thought that they could plan something" he said.

They were actually having fun as they talked even Jasmine was smilling at him with her brown eyes making him melt as he stared at them. He was about to ask something to her but Mikey came in the room "Foods ready" he then turned to Jasmine "We hope you like spaghetti" and with that he left to be with his brothers and father.

As they walked to the table Jasmine was looking mostly at the items around the place or talking to Leo instead of with his brothers or father.

They tried to start a conversation with her but she always made it to end the conversation with one sentence of hers making them silent until someone tried again with either his brothers or their father to help change the mood in the room.

When the food was finished the boys took care of the dishes while Splinter decided to try and speak with the guest "May I speak with you in the dojo?" he asked her and she nodded and she followed him to the dojo.

Once in the room he asked her to sit with him near the tree. They sat there in silence until he spoke up "It would seem that you and my son Leonardo are speaking well together" she nodded "I understand from what I could tell you trust him more then the rest of of my sons but do not think they would give up" he said and he went to his room.

As she stood up and walked out of the dojo Raph was right there waiting for her "Leo had to help Donnie with something and Mikey went to see April since she had something for him to get" he told her "So I need to show you you're room" and he walked to her room which was made just for her with a lot of space for more guests.

"If you need anything just ask us were here for you. You can decorate your part of the room how you want until we can save the others" he explained before closing the door behind him.

As she looks around she saw on a desk some paintbrushes, spraypaint and even more things ready to be used for her part of the big room.

She decided to first unpack her things before decorating the room, once she had placed her things away she took a piece of paper and some pencils and started to draw a design of what she wanted. After seing all of the colours that she could use she was able to make the perfect design for her wall in the room.

It took her a total of three hours but with some time and quiet she was able to paint her side wall. She had painted a japanese scenery she saw on a scroll in ink, it was a sunset scenery with purple clouds, a small deep blue river with a brown cherry blossom tree with beautiful light pink flowers with a beautiful japanese crane.

After that she took one last look at what she painted and she remembered what Nova's grand-father would say _'A wall in someones room is always painted with either something you love or with something that can describe you'_ he would say to her and she thought that this was something that could show people who she is.

Looking at her alarm clock and she saw that it was late and that she should be sleepin right now but how could she when she still had energy. After she decided that she should go and look around since the paint wasn't dry yetshe got out only to see that in a very large room the lights were still on.

Going into the room she saw that it actually was a lab and Donnie was at the computer working on something. Deciding to go and see him she walks up to him "May I ask what you are doing?" she asked him making him jump a little.

"Oh! Jasmine I didn't know you were still awake" he exclaimed "I was painting a wall in my room and it took longer to scetch then I wanted it to be" she replied to him.

He nodded he remembered when it was decided that she and the other girls once rescued would share that room until futher notice and each of them could paint a wall to there liking.

"So what did you paint?" he asked her "Oh just a scenery from when I was in Japan" she said he looked at her curious at what she painted from Japan and wanted to see it.

Jasmine then left saying she was getting tired and that he should to. Donnie was just finishing one last file of research and then he would go to bed but when he saw the Haan clan kanto he remembered that Jasmine had it as well.

It was four tear shaped into a cross with in the center was an orange bead that matched the golden cross. After further research it meant that they were official clan members and when he took another look he saw that the Haan clan were fighters.

This got him intrigued if she was trained with the Haan clan then she must be a ninja like them and like his family. But now was the time for bed so after saving his files and turning off all of his electronics he got up, turned off the lights in his lab and walked to his room not forgetting to check on each of his brothers and on there new guest making sure she was safe and in bed before going to his room, taking off his gear and getting into bed while dreaming of those four girls who might be one of his girlfriends.


	2. Hologram with cookies

The morning came quickly making the young brunette awaken from her deep slumber, if she could call it that to get something to eat due to her being very hungry right now. As she walked out of the room she noticed the heavy smell of pancakes in the air making her have a small smile on her face as she walked to the kitchen to see the orange masked turtle making breakfast.

Mikey was cooking todays morning meal until he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, as he was turning his head he saw Jasmine right there just a few feet away but not too far from him to not be able to talk together, he noticed she was looking at the counter understanding she was hoping to sit down "You can sit where you want no one has an actual seat" he told her as she looked back at him before sitting at the chair infront of her.

He smiled at her before he was turning back at the amazing food he was cooking for everyone to enjoy "So Raph said he left you some painting supplies to use" he started as he took a plate to put something from one of the pans in it "Yeah I ended up staying up later then I actually thought" she replied.

He first placed four food filled plates first on the table she was sitting at and then added two more "Well I never would have imagined you would have stayed up to draw" he said as he sat down with her so he could eat "I was done sketching and I already finished my painting" she told him. His eyes widen "Really what did you paint?" he asked her "My sensei always told us that what you paint on the walls of your room are to describe who you are" she told him.

"Wow that was deep girl" Mikey said "I know my sensei always told us that we would do something amazing one day and that we could make a revolution of the world from what we could do but we never understood what he really meant by that" she explained to him.

Master Splinter walked in at that moment "So you are a kunoichi?" he asked her "Yes I was trained by the Haan clan in Japan for a few years with my friends" she told him as he sat down at a chair at the table as he took his plate and received his tea from Mikey.

"I see and what was the name of your sensei?" he asked as the other three turtles walked in to sit down on the free chairs with the three others "His name was Haang-Ku Haan he is Nova's grand-father" she told him his eyes opened a little more then they usually are but it wasn't noticed by the teens.

As he scratches his beard with his eyes closed the young girl would wonder what was so special about herself and her friends while the turtles would talk about how they could find the three other girls while sometimes looking back at there new guest.

"Do you think she's going to be trainning with us?" Mikey asked "It's possible I mean she did train before so she might want to train again since she could learn new things from our sensei" Donnie explained to them. They kept going like this as they all ate together "I wish to see your ways in training my dear" Splinter finally said making them turn to him.

"Sensei are you really sure about this?" Leo asked first as he turned to his father and sensei "Yes she must be a very well trained kunoichi if she was trained by master Haang-ku" he said to them turning to look at her as she had a surprised face.

"You knew master Haang-ku?" she asked "Yes he was an amazing friend of mine and my wife back when I was still human" he said to her before they went back to eating and talking. The brothers would talk to one another while there father spoke with there guest.

When they were done eating there sensei had asked Jasmine to come in the dojo when she was ready to start her training, so she went back to her room to get changed into her black gi with the red belt. The four turtles were surprised at the outfit as she walked into the dojo with it on her.

She sat down infront of Splinter as his eyes were closed "I wish to see your skills in combat from basic to the last lesson you had" he said to her not opening them.

She nodded and stood up readying herself for combat as she placed herself in the highest position for hand to hand combat making the turtles who were spying gasp inside.

Splinter stood up aswell and positioned himself aswell "Onegaishimasu" she said in fluent japanese he nodded before moving in the dojo to start.

"Guys?" the young red haired girl asked as Casey came in behind her. The four brothers turned looking surprised at their arrival to the lair that they had no idea at what to do right now with them as they could hear the grunts from inside the dojo.

"I thought that your guest might want some girly things so I decided to go get some for her" April said showing the four bags in her hands as for Casey he got curious at the sounds coming from the dojo "Whats going on in there?" he asked the guys.

"There sparring right now since she's going to train with us for now" Donnie explained "Guys! You might want to see this!" April claimed from Jasmine's room.

Almost running to the room and went in they all had there mouths wide open to see the amazing painting she had done last night. The colors were well blended together and the shades were incredible to them but mostly Mikey since he loves art the most in all of them.

Leo got closer to the wall to try and understand it better since even if he dosen't look like it he painted a lot before all of this and would understand many things in art from over the years he's painted.

Back in the dojo Jasmine was now using weapons to fight against Splinter as he requested of her to do so. She was using each and every weapon she had ever trained with against him and was now using the sais.

Next would be the nunchakus, the bow staff, the tessen, the naginata, the katanas and then the yari her weapon of choice.

The fight lasted hours and the turtles had said goodbyes to there friends for they had left to get back home to do either there work or because they had to help someone out. As they waited they thought about the three other girls and how to save them.

When she came out she was sweating from the workout before walking to her room to get something for her to change into and head for the showers.

Once there she started the water checking the temparature before she stripped herself and went inside to clean herself from the sweat.

She started to think about all of this and was starting to realise that this might be destiny. She never really felt she was special or anything but now that her friends were captured because they have something and that she was saved by four giant mutant turtles it made sense to her in a way.

When she got out of the shower she went to dry herself off before putting on her white tank top and her light pink floral frilly skirt on and walked out to go back to her room.

Once there she letted her door open alittle so if the others wanted something she would be opening to them while she went to read one of the books she was able to bring back with her.

She was about to lie down on her bed with her pillows supporting her back and head but a knock on the door made her turn her head from her book to see Mikey there with a small smile on his face.

"Do you need something Michelangelo?" she asked him "Well I wanted to ask about the painting you said you did on the wall but seing that your busy reading" he explained.

She shakes her head as she giggles "It's fine I was just about to read but it can wait" she said as she stands up "The whole painting was a scenery I saw back in Japan that was calling to me saying that this was who I am, a river flowing peacefully while a crane who's colors were changing because of the sun would say it was me" she said making him speachless.

"Amazing" was what he said she turned to sit down only for Mikey to look at her books seing at how many she had in total. She has all kinds of books that where mostly of them were french while only two set of books that were english.

He sat down with her, while she reads he would ask her a few questions about herself and she could do the same with him if she ever wanted at some point. She never thought that she could do those two things at the same time in her whole life but that's what she was doing right now and she was having a lot of fun.

Leo and the others were working together to make up a plan to find the others girls "I think that Shredder would make sure they aren't to far from him while making sure they stay alive" Donnie said to his brothers "Alright then Raph and me will go with Casey to the throne room to see if there where you said while you, Mikey, April and Jasmine will look in the dungeon to see" Leo explained to them.

After everything was set there friends came to eat with them while Jasmine was working with Mikey to make diner before they would head out to find the other girls.

As they ate Jasmine would be called either 'Jas or Jassy' by Mikey at times as the spoke together making the three other turtles feel left out from that. Casey and April would try to talk to her but it was always Mikey who answered them for he knew the answer.

When they were done the turtles went to there rooms to gear up like Jasmine would change. When the guys came out she was already out waiting with April and Casey as she wore a half black tank top with black thight pants with her hair tied up.

She had in her hands a black and silver bladed yari before she twirled it in her hands an placed it on her back before getting in the shellraiser with the other two while they would wait for the turtles to come around to get going.

The drive was silent as they made sure they weren't to close of Shredder's lair before they could get in. once out Jasmine had vanished in an instant as she was on the roof to take a look around before going on her own to get her friends out while she had a plan in her head which she told Mikey about in case she needs help from him.

As they ran after her which was hard for she was very fast at running until she stopped at a roof top close to the lair they needed to get in to do the rescue mission.

"Jasmine! What are you doing! We need to stay together!" Leo explained to her "I have my own plan which is much more full proof for I have done this longer then you would ever had" she snapped at him.

This surprised all of them since no one had ever done something like that before to Leo. Mikey moved to her side "She's right Leo. Maybe it's for the best to let someone else like an expert give it a go" he said to his brother "You too Mikey! Fine! Let her lead i'll just stay with the rest of you" he said.

Moving in she explained that she, Mikey, Donnie and April would look in the dungeon while the others would look around to see if they were not in the dungeon. Leo was mad for this was like his plan but she wanted to make sure they were in communication in case something went wrong.

As they splitted up Leo would grumble about how he was the leader while the other four were going to the dungeon. Jasmine was asking Donnie to try and see if he could hack the security camera they were under to conect to the other ones to try and find her friends.

"Alright i'm in but there's only one girl here other then the foot ninjas and other's watching. She then took a look to try and see the girl in hopes of knowing her and with luck she did for it was Kat and she looked both scared and in pain.

"That's Katrinna she's one of my friends!" she exclaimed "Alright I just contacted Casey he said there coming to our location as we speak" April said as she placed her t-phone in her pocket.

As the others were coming Jasmine left to go to Kat's side to try and see if she was fine. She ran and ran to the floor she was on, once she did "KAT!" she gasped as she saw her friend on the floor cuffed to her wrist which were bleeding while she was covered in dirt.

Lifting her head it was a surprise for Kat to see her friend "Jassy" she said but her face was not looking at the correct hight to see Jas instead it would around where you stare at someone from the other cell "What if she gets captured?" she then said while glitching before she trew a needle into the camera to make it stop playing the scene.

She ran back to the others for she thought she had a bad feeling about leaving them there, she got to them in time to tell them everything she saw "OF COURSE IT'S A HOLOGRAM YOUR JUST AN IDIOT FOR THINKING THAT THEY WERE ACTUALLY HERE AND TRIED TO GET HER YOURSELF!" Leo yelled at her in anger. So they could then leave with the camera after she made sure that there were no tracker as they ran off back to the lair. When they got there Leo left for his room in anger for all that had happened while Donnie went to his lab to look at the camera, April and Casey went back home, Raph decided to go to the dojo to hit his punching bag while telling there sensei what happened.

Mikey turned to see Jasmine walking to her room with an unreadable face making him worry about her and decides to go and see her on how she was doing from all that had just happened to them.

"Jas?" he asked as he opens the door to try to find her in the dark from the lights being left off "Where are you?" he asked as he walks inside as he hears weak sobs from the corner of the room.

Going to see her there he realizes that this might be wrong since this is her room and if she wanted someone to be there with her she would have asked before going in her room. He decided to walk out and leave her alone until she feels better and comes out, he then had the idea of making sweets since it's been some time since they had any.

Taking Donnie's laptop he went to search for the best recipes until he found out something good about a kind of cookie that he could make for everyone to enjoy. Closing it and going to the kitchen he went to get everything he needs for the cookies before starting to make them while heating the oven and getting the pan ready for them.

As he mixed the batter Donnie came out of the lab with a BIG smile on his face making the freckled turtle think that maybe he won't need some cookies "What's up?" he asked his genius brother "I was able to hack into the camera and found one of the three girls for they are separated in three different locations and are brought together at one of thise places to see one another until they get Jas" Donnie explained as he saw his brother making cookies.

"You're baking cookies?" he asked "Yeah I mean we all had a hard time with what just happened and with not having many sweets often here I thought why not make something for all of us to enjoy" he then explained to his big brother. Donnie understood with Leo mad for he wasn't the leader and Jasmine seing one of her friends as a hologram they were the ones who would need them the most.

He decided to help out by making a few extra batches for they had extra ingredients to use. Raph and their father came when they were mixing everything in the next batch while the first one was in the oven "Your baking cookies?" there hotheaded brother asked "Double chocolat chip to be exact" Don said looking up while Mikey was pouring the batter in a pan.

The four mutant members went to baking for a little longer before all of the cookies were ready to be eaten. Raph decided to go to Leo with some cookies since he was maybe the best when Leo was mad while Mikey took a plate fuul of them to Jasmine's room to try and cheer her up a little.

Getting to the door he knocked a few weak times before letting himself in to see her room lighted by a few scented candles while she was on her bed starring at her painted wall. The main thing he noticed were the dried tears on her cheeks "You alright?" he asked her as he sat down on her bed next to her "I made cookies. There double chocolat chip I thought you might want some" he then said as he showed her the plate.

She lowered her eyes to the plate and stared at it for a while before she took one and took a bite from it while going back to starring her wall "It's good" she whispered as she took another bite. Meanwhile Raph was at Leo's bedroom door with a small plate of cookies "Leo it's Raph i'm coming in" he warned as he opens the door to see Leo paccing in his room while talking to himself "She runs off to try and save them on her own, we cath her but does she want to follow my plan? No! She says she has her own and that it's full proof" he says not even seing his little brother.

"Leo can you just sit so we can talk?" he demanded as he placed the plate down to grab his brother to a stop so he could sit on his bed to talk. Once he did Raph took the plate and placed it in his brother's lap to be eaten while his brother looked at them and back to Raph "Mikey made them since he thought you and Jas would need them alright" he explained.

"Why would she need cookies?" he mumbled from a bite of a cookie he took from the plate. Raph turned back to look at the door to the direction there guest is staying "Well she thought her friends were there and saw one of them to be a hologram. If I were her and it was a hologram of one of you guys I would be really sad to seeing you once again in whatever condition you were in and not being able to get you out" he explained.

Jasmine had eaten a few cookies before Mikey got her to bed since he could see that she was going to need her sleep since Leo did yell at her and she would want to be alone for now but he did leave the cookies in case she wanted one later on. When he got out Raph and Leo came out as well and were walking up to him "I need to talk to her" there leader said "Well she's sleeping so your gonna have to wait until she comes out" Mikey replied.

He then walked away to make supper since that was going to be needed soon and with Jasmine resting and sad he decided to make something light for all of them to help her out a little bit. He just hopes she would come out and talk to them soon after what happened tonight.


	3. Discovery with Kat back

Jasmine woke up an hour later for she felt the need of someone to talk to right now and Mikey was the best for her that she could think of. She turned to the plate of cookies that were left in the room and took the plate to bring them out of the room, as she walked into the kitchen where she thought he was right now since that was the main place she would see him in.

When she got there she was right, he was there making there supper which looked like spaghetti, Mikey rosed his head from making garlic cheese bread to see her with the cookie plate and decided to go to her so they could talk "I made some extra warm ones in case you want some as we talk while I cook" he said as they walked to the kitchen counter as she nods to him.

She sat down while he went to the pastas and sauce making sure neither of them turned bad while she would talk "My dad makes them when ever I come home sad while my mom would start a movie for us to watch to make me feel better when I was little" she claimed.

Mikey nodded at times to show her he was listening since it was hard not to because of how sad some of her stories were "But things no matter how hard I try even with my friends they won't get better" she addmitted to him.

Donnie was now out of the lab since he smells the scent of tomato sauce that Mikey makes, seing Jasmine he decided to sit neither to close or far from her in case she wants to talk to him at some point "I see you woke up" he said for it was the only thing he could think of right now to say.

"Yeah" she only said. Splinter came after to get himself some tea but also to try and speak with her on what happened tonight "May I speak with you in the dojo?" he asked her with the cup in his hand as they walked to the dojo together to talk. Leo and Raph came in after the two had left and Leo noticed her door open "She's with sensei" Donnie had said.

Sensei asked her point of view of what happened on the mission but she had said pretty much the same thing his son Raphael said earlier to him "I see and you feel pain for not being able to save them?" he asked "Not exactly it only hurts that when I thought it was Kat it was actualy a fake making me feel like my hopes have been up for nothing" she said.

He stared at her dark brown orbs for a while before moving to the shoji doors and opened them to let in his three oldest sons inside making her jump from them falling inside while Mikey wasn't even there with them from the beginning. She never thought that they would be listening in on her "Raphael, Donatello please join me outside" he said as he pulled them by the tails of there masks out of the dojo to close the doors leaving her with Leo.

She didn't want to talk with him for what he said to her not long ago for what she did with the mission and this was not even close to being over for her "So how are things?" he asked as he got up from where he fell down.

She wasn't even looking at him instead she was looking at the weapon rack to see all the weapons they have and use in training. He sighs at her since he guessed she wouln'd talk to him right now since she might still be a little shaken up from seing a hologram of her friend.

The others were in the kitchen waiting for the two to come out but as they wait nothing changed. Raph was setting the table while Donnie helped Mikey as they waited "Do you think it will get better?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know little bro you know Leo when he gets challenged he'll do anything to get the win" Raph said to him while Donnie nods in agreement "True and besides he shouldn't have been like that on the mission I mean she's new with us and she didn't know" Donnie added.

But then the shoji doors are slammed open with Jas coming out walking at a quick paste with Leo not far behind "Will you just talk to me?!" he asked as he starts to get mad.

Jasmine was walking to the couch "Why can't you just stop and listen to me!?' he exclaimed making her stop, turn and glare at him "Oh? I'm sorry your highness I didn't know I needed to obey you" she said sarcasticly to him.

This started to make him mad but his brother's had to stop him for this was maybe her way to shoot out her anger for things like this. When he was calmed down they let him go while she left for her room when she thought she could have had a conversation with Mikey about all that had happened on the mission.

Raph knew that something was going on and wanted to help out a little, so he walked to her room so they could talk about all that had just happened between her and his brother.

"Jas i'm coming in" he said as he opened the door to see her writing something in a pink book. She only lifted her eyes and stopped writing for a few seconds before going back to her book and write some more "What do you want?" she grumbled.

He didn't think she was going to be mad or anything but considering she was alone with Leo for a while could have given him a chance to make her mad "Well I wanted to ask what happened back in the dojo with Leo?" he asked.

She glared at the door before sighing "He kept on asking me why I did that on the mission, it made me want to tell him that even if I didn't know my place I knew what to do for a rescue mission as he demanded for me to apologise to him as I then got out" she explained to him while she wrote some more inside her book while putting pressure on her pen without knowing.

He never knew Leo would do such a thing and she was there guest. He wanted to get to him and punch him for saying that but that would have been his anger doing it all. He just walked to her side and sat down on her bed as she wrote waiting for her to talk about how awfull his brother was to her.

Mikey knew that Raph was the best choice to talk to her right now since he would have just smiled the whole time while Donnie would have just explained why he said that making her much more mad at all three of them after.

When he was done with the food he called for everyone as he saw Raph and Jas come out of her room as he spoke to her about something.

Jasmine never knew that much about each of them and how they can get mad and she never meant to make Leo mad she just wanted him to understand that she didn't need to say sorry to him for she didn't know that was going to happen.

"So what did you two talk about?" Donnie asked as he took a bite of the bread "She just needed to understand us a little more then from what she saw" Raph said as he finished a fork full of spagetti.

Mikey watched Jasmine as she silently ate her meal and bread while not actually speaking to any of them as they spoke, he also saw Leo sometime stare at her until she would take hold of something so he goes back to eating or talking to the others.

When Jasmine was done Raph took her dishes to let her leave to her room in silence so she could get back to what she was doing before she had to come out to eat and Raph came in the room to talk.

She took her laptop and turned it on to look up a few important things about her past and of her friends to figure out why they were targeted by those foot ninjas.

But with her not being very good with this kind of stuff it was more of Rosa's kind of thing anyway but she had to try. And the best way to do so was to think like her for it to work, she made sure to type in every family names she knew from asking her family so she could find something out.

Donnie decided to give something a try with the girl since she refused the rest of them to even come inside and he had everything planned in his mind for all of this.

He got to knock on her door as he waited for her to answer the next morning. He just didn't think that she would open the door that fast to him "What is it?" she mumbled as she walked back to her bed placing her computer on her lap to type on it.

"I would like to know how you were doing now that you are living with us" he explained as he peaked onto what she was doing on her computer until he saw the research she was making on family lines from ancient times long ago before they were even born.

"M'fine" she mumbled once again as he saw her eyes closing little by little on there own before she almost fell over board from her bed as he caught her and the laptop from falling and waking anyone else up.

"Your not fine your tired and you need to rest right now" he implied as he moved the laptop first on the desk she had and got her into her bed making sure she was going to actually sleep by taking her laptop away for now.

But the second her head was on the pillow she was sleeping which didn't surprise him that much. As he walks out of the room and into his lab he decided to take a look at what she was doing now that he had a chance to with her laptop.

It didn't take that long before he got in her computer and was able to look deeper into what she was searching for thanks to some extra research on the four girls families making it not so hard for him to find out why they were captured by the foot.

"GUYS GET OVER HERE NOW!" he yelled as his four brothers came running in to see what he was doing "I found out that each girls are connected to an ancient god or goddess" he said as he shows a picture of each of the girls with the god or goddess.

The first one was Novaflor who was connected to the god Neptune god of the seas, Jasmine was connected to Ceres goddess of nature, Rosalina was Pele goddess of fire's newest generation as for Katrinna she was connected to Mercury god of the wind.

It was a surprise to all of them when they read this that they didn't think something like this would be possible until they heard a blood curling scream coming from Jasmine's room. They ran in as they saw her still sleeping but was struggling with something that as they saw were glowing red eyes in three shadows.

The four went in to try and get the shadows away but no good that is until there sensei comes in chanting something in an unown language making all three shadows vanish while Jas was calming down.

Donnie went to look at her to see that she was trembling making it easy to understand that she was awake and would be scared to sleep alone for now. Picking her up while taking her glasses he left the room to go to his lab while being followed by his three confused brothers.

"She was awake and i'm guessing she's scared right now so for now it would be best if one of us slept with her in there own room for now" he explained "I'm gonna go first" he said as he pushed them all out and closed the lab doors to take care of a few more inventions before heading to sleep.

But Jasmine's eyes were glued on him as he worked he even took a glimpse at her to see her still staring while it made sense since she was going to be scared until all of those shadows leave her alone from that had hapenned.

But something from the back of his mind was stuck there as he turned everything off as he got into bed to help Jas sleep, as he looked at Jasmine's past family there was another thing about her ancestors that confused him and it was that most of them worked with the demons while others worked with the angels making him wonder. Who would she fight with good or evil?

When morning came Jas woke up to the feeling of being hugged, she turned to her other side to see Donnie there making it hard for her to get out of what she was in right now.

It took some time but she was able to get out of his hug and left the lab to go to the kitchen to see Mikey there making breakfast for everyone. He was a little surprised at seeing her awake since he guessed she would be sleeping more "Hey you alright now?" he asked in a calming tone as to not make jump.

She sat down and only nodded to his question before he went back to cooking as they would in silence for the others to come out of there rooms "How about tonight you sleep in my room?" he suggested to her as she raised her head to the idea "Ok I think that's good" she answered.

Donnie woke up when he felt the warm body gone from his side and as he opens his eyes he was right Jasmine got up and out of the room to go and get something for breakfast.

As he got there Jasmine was only looking away from Mikey as he was finishing up breakfast for everyone to eat "Hey D!" Mikey said.

It wasn't long before the other two brothers and there father came inside the kitchen as well as April and Casey "Hey guys!" April said to them.

At that moment Jasmine left for her room without even touching her food making them all feel bad while leaving there friends confused as Leo explained everything "Oh no! Is she going to be alright?" April asked.

Jasmine was in her room, she wanted to forget what happened last night but it was to hard to forget it all.

 _She was in her bed sleeping soundly until she heard mumbles and laughter she never heard before, when her eyes opened she saw three demons with red eyes that were shadows over her making her scream as loud as she could._

" _The shredder will find you and take away all of your powers!" one said as the turtles came in as she tried to make them move as her eyes were closed._

It had scared her so much that she wanted to cry at that moment but she didn't understand what they meant by her power's when she knew she dosen't have any.

But then when they were gone Donnie took her to his lab to stay for the night with him, she never liked being with other people to sleep other then Kat when she had nightmares when they were little since she was the only one who could help her calm down.

She could hear the voices of the others outside her door not to far from it but close for her to hear them if she was at her door.

April and Casey told them they wanted them to know something important about what they did today making them all go to the couch "We didn't have school today because of a power problem and we were walking back to you guys by another way until we got to the what found to be the black market" April said.

"We got to a section where they were selling people and one of them was well. Get in here!" Casey said as someone walked into the lair making them all gasp.

A young girl maybe only a year younger then Jasmine walked in, she wore a torn and dirty white dress with no shoes and her long blond hair was a mess of dirt "We were able to get her things back before they sold them" April said.

"I'm Katrinna Ruby nice to meet you all" she mumbled as she made her toes crawl over the other foot. Jasmine was already in her bed before then since she didn't hear that well what they were saying so she just went to write in her pink journal Raph saw when he came in.

Jas decided to start reading what she wrote first from a few pages back before writing something _Dear diary today my mom said that I was invited to Rosa's birthday party and i'm so excited for it I could scream right now!_

She went a few pages ahead to see what else she wrote _Dear diary not long ago I went to me and my friends family funeral for our parents and other family members were murdered by some people we don't know of. Why would someone do that I mean what did they do wrong to gain this! When we got back Nova's grand-father called us saying that he had made it to sign the papers so that he could take care of us._

She turned to a few of her most recent entries _Dear diary just tonight me and my friends were just walking around New York before we would head to our homes until a bunch of black ninjas surrounded us making us get ready to fight. But then four mutant turtles came in and faught them off until smoke was around us making it hard for me to see anything. When I was pulled out it was by the sea green turtle with baby blue eyes and an orange mask._

 _They brought me to my place but it was being watched by those ninjas so I had to take some of my things and stay with them until it was safe for me to leave and go back to my old life style._

Taking her usual pen she started to write something as she ignored the voices that were already at her door as she decided to pretend she was asleep so that they would leave her alone for now "Great! One of the girls are here and she's sleeping" Casey said "Leave her like we said she was almost maybe hurt by those weird shadow things so give her a break" Donnie said as the door was then closed leaving her alone.

She had lifted her head only then after listening to what she heard about one of her friends being here now and was safe. She was going to go out to see but with them thinking she was sleeping she decided to just go back to what she was writing.

 _Dear diary now I think that those turtles are nice unlike the blue one I think I might be having feelings for the three other ones but i'm still not sure. I guess i'll find out when the other girls are back with me and safe from those black ninjas._ As she then closed her journal and went to sleep for now since she was still a little tired before she would get up later to eat.


	4. Many dates with the past revealed

Jas woke up the next morning at around 6:45 a.m which was a really early time for her to ever wake up at most of the time in the morning as she mostly wakes up at around 10:00 or something like always and decided to just stay in there for the day and do nothing but with the others surelly wanting to talk to her she went against staying there any longer and putted on her black jean shorsts and her red Joshua Perrets t-shirt before opening just a little the bedroom door to look both ways before sneaking outside of it with her hand bag purse to go do some well deserved shopping and get a few things from her place as they didn't really let her get much stuff when she first left with them before and they didn't go into her room to get her clothes or anything else she likes to use making her need to get them now as they were important for her to get now. She got out of the lair quickly with a small smile before hearing voices moving around in the lair telling her they just got up and were now going to do something as she already prepared her bed to make it look like she was still sleeping right now and if they would try to talk to her at some point about something like getting up or something as she already recorded each of there voices in a recorder as she saw them for the first time that she had in her pockets as it was on the whole time so she could prepare herself for anything with them, she got out to the surface while making sure to be only going on the streets where she wouldn't be recognized by someone who saw her before as she walks around to take care a of a few things.

She got to her appartement in such good time before walking up the stairs to her place to get what she needed and wanted to bring back with her as some of these things were important to her and with no foot people around and her curtains closed she could take some of the pictures she had around the place with some books and other things she had around and the mail to see that the only letters there was for her was from the landlady saying how she heard the news about her friends going missing and she was still out there but hidden so she took care of paying her place until she was safe as she hoped to see her again and the other one was from Nova's grandfather telling her that after thinking long and hard about this he finally decided that she was the leader, not because she was older then his grand daughter but because he could sense inside of her something that wasn't inside of Nova with five hundred dollars for her to spend on anything she wanted for he believed she deserved it with a note saying that he sent a package for her. She then went over to the landlady's place to talk to her a little before she had to leave again for an unnown amout of time to be safe again after getting what she came here for to get the package which she held in her arms as she went to buy the last things she needed before needing to get back to the lair if she didn't one of them figuring out that she wasn't there anymore without being seen by the others making her need to be in her full kunoichi mode right now to get in there which to her luck they weren't inside her room making her have just enough time to hide everything around her side of the room to open later before putting her little trick away and walk out of the room like nothing even happened.

When she came out Mikey walked out of the dojo first "Hey good your up! We came in the bedroom your using to check up on how your doing but you were still sleeping at that moment so we let you there to rest some more as we thought you needed it more then ever after everything that happened before" he explained as he walked with her by his side to the kitchen to make something for them to eat this morning for breakfast today as he wanted to talk to her as he works on that. She sat down on the exact same chair as last time when she first woke up here the other day as she always sat in the same seat for any meal of the day or even for any type of thing to do there "Casey and April found Katrinna in the black market last night and were able to get her out safely and back to us with all of her things as then also went back to her place to get some more of her things" he added as he started to make something for them to eat together before looking up to her so he could see her reaction to the news about her friend being here now "Is she adapting well around you?" she asked him as her eyes lifted up to look at him as he did the same for a few seconds before looking at what he was doing "Yeah well not at first since she always said like how she wanted to see you and when we told her you were sleeping it then made her try to get in there to see you as she I guess wanted to be sure you were there and alright but after a while with sensei she was able to relax and slept in his room" he explained to her as she was helping him cook.

She was glad to be able to talk to him right now as she felt a connection to him in a way she had no idea of and how her little trick worked well and that it was barely used as she helped him while they spoke about a few things together "So where are the others? I mean are they up right or did they go back to sleep?" she then asked him as she watched him put the tools they used away after cleaning them "There training in the dojo with sensei while he watches over your friend as she sleeps right now, she had a hard time in the black market since Case said that she was being hit by someone who I guess was the one who had her at that moment as he waited to sell her to someone" he told her as she took a bite of some fruit that were left on the table or them to enjoy as she trembled a little about just thinking about what he just said to her. As they kept talking together the others walked out with Kat wide awake now not making the duo notice anything yet much until Leo sat next to Jas making her stop talking, look almost like she had no soul and walk back to the room she was in not long before to put her things away now as she wanted to look at them a little as she did so as she now decided to just go back there and be both sad and mad at Leo for now as she decided to look at some pictures of her dad while she feels like she's forgetting something, something important from when they died infront of her "What am I forgetting that is so important it's like there's something in my head that I should know about but it's locked away" she said as she accidently dropped the frame making more pictures fall out letting her see new images.

As she picks some up she could see the exact age she was before it all happened making her look at each of them even more as she payed close attention at how old she was back then as it's memory of that time returned to her making sense to her about all of this and so much more. She placed them all away but three of them before leaving the lair in a run "Jas! Where are you going?!" Mikey asked as she was already out of the lair and running off as they were now worried about what was wrong with her right now "Let's just hope it all still works right now and if my memories are right then what I did before is true" she mumbled as she ran into the darkness of the deepess part of the sewers withoug saying anything to others while the creatures that came to her before started to laugh at what she was doing. They were all so confused at her sudden run out of the place as they had no idea what she just did in there for it to happen "What the shell just happened?" Raph asked as he had no idea why she just left "Maybe she had somewhere to go?" Donnie suggested to them "Not with that face since it looked like she had to get to somewhere else right now" Kat said to them as she sat down next to Donnie and Raph as she took something to eat making them all look at her now "So where would she be going right now?" Leo then asked her making her shrug "Probably somewhere she saw something from or to where she might find someone she saw once before" she explained making them all think back to those three litthe shadow creatures making them all run to the lab to try and find out more about all of this as they were worried about her now even more then before.

"This could be really REALLY bad you guys!" Donnie said as he got to work to get back on his computers while opening up again the previous page from Jassie's family line and ancestor's before pointing to some images from long ago maybe about centuries ago "Alright look at these images of Jasmine's family line from all of her preious ancestor's" he started to say as the others came in to visit only to get curious at what he was showing them right now "All of the people had the same power of the same godess as Jas does right now for you know it might be about something important from long ago however over 85% of them went to the side of darkness and only destroyed lives of others or making them suffer for some reason leaving only 15% of them going to the good side to help others and making things better for them and the world for a few years before they pass on meaning that someone she knew before must have had the same powers before passing on giving them to her and did something to her of who knows what kind of powers making her do who knows what right now" he then said to them before closing the page he turned on to let them see as he spoke to them his very big, long and hard to understand explanation and turning to the others as he knew that there were more now listening then just a little while before at what he said to all of them about what he could understand from about all of this that happened to her and maybe the other girls as they still needed to find two more.

"Uh... Could you maybe translate please?" Leo asked as even he was confused about all of this making Don sigh at all of them before he had to talk stupid to them so they would all understand him in what he just told them "In all of Jasmine's family line most of them turned evil instead of good meaning that Jas might be going to join the foot clan right now as were still here doing nothing!" he then said making them all run out to get their weapons to try and find her with Kat's help as she knew her very well as she was her friend, they try to find her in the sewers but with time already gone by to let her go to the surface they had to search for her there during the night with a very high chance of Karai coming out at that moment to fight them or even capture them which happened as they got to the east side of the city "Where are they?!" she demanded from them as she sees Kat from behind Slash making her smirk before snapping her fingers making over thirty foot bots maybe een more come out and ready to attack them all, she ran up to Leo to attack him first for she knew that he would be easy to bend to her will "You really think you can keep her away from us?" she asked as she pulled out her tanto to attack as he takes out his katanas not caring that he has two "For you know nothing of what were doing with them" she added before he takes a few steps back from her.

Katrinna had actually no idea at what she should do for right now she was behind this huge mutant spiky turtle that was protecting her from the foot bots from getting to her and take her back to the foot base where she was almost traumatized to death and wanted nothing more from that place as she was scared so badly right now and she just wanted to stay away from it maybe even go back home to another part of her family sides as she was scared to hell right now at each times she sees the larger turtle swings his morning star weapon making bot after bot fly into the air and into a roof wall near them from each swings he does with it making her hide deeper behind him while making sure she isn't touched by a spike he has on his shell as she only watches him fight a little maybe even barelly while she regrets not fighting with them right now for she didn't have her weapon on her right now. Leo had no idea what Karai was getting at right now but he does know that if she get's all four girls then something horrible would happen to all of them and what not from what Don could tell him when they first brought Jas to the lair with them "Were trying to help them Leonardo don't you understand that!" she exclaimed making him still ignore her right now as he fights her as his brothers Raph and Don see him fight Karai as she spoke to him and Don decided to help him out for he wanted to know what she was telling him right now as they fight each other while he knows she was trying to make him change sides to be against them "We want to help them find the ones who killed there famillies all these years ago making them like this as they grew up to now and with making them use there powers to fight back at them for destroying there lives of happiness with there parents!" she said as Don flip her with his staff for he knew she was lying.

Kat was so confused right now at what she was told since she remembered that it was Karai who hurted her and the other girls the most with her weapons for no good reason with this huge smile on her face before leaving while laughing making her scared to death when she sees her almost that she might be dead if she saw her again, just then a very weak and light wind blew into her hair making it float a little as she hears footsteps coming closer and closer to her before as she turns to see who it was the steps were then in front of her making her look with wide eyes to see that it was Jas as she was walking with some small balls of pink light floating around her. When the others tuned to see her walk forward Karai was pleased at seing her joining the dark side for with her they could finally killed those stupid ninja turtles "Jasmine Lessard! Stop these turtles and freaks and bring Katrinna back with us to the foot!" she ordered making Jas simply look at them all slowly before looking back at Karai "No" she said before running at her with a yari appearing into her hand as she swings it at her with speed and grace making the others watch as they destroy the foot bots, at that moment a green ray of light shung around Jas as the one and only Ceres appears behind her like she had to be there right now " _You will not take this child from me!_ " she declared as vines appeared and grabs Karai and the last standing bots before taking them somewhere else.

Once they were gone from where she was Jas turned to the rest of them before a stronger wind with pink flower petals blew as she jumps off to another direction making them all follow after her to see where she was going as they needed to know what was going on right now with her as they wanted an explanation out of her "That was Ceres the goddess of nature! The one that Jassie's family line has by there side!" Donnie said as they followed after her to see where she was going and what she up to right now as she goes into the sewers making them go in after her as well until she turns from one tunnel to another until they arrive to a water center which she jumped into it's waters making them jump in as well to see where this was going. When she swam out of the water she kept walking on forward to a tunnel up ahead of her to her destination the exact one she went to earlier for things were now making sense to her when she got there for the first time "I have returned from my trip everyone all in one piece" she said as she entered the light that shun into the center base of five other tunnels where this giant oak tree grew as the light made a long rasberry dark pink dress with dark red shoulder side sleeve while two more were falling over her shoulders appear on her body with these golden bracellets that were long and had pink gems on them as her hair grew a little more and became frilly with these very light pink angel wings grew on her back like she was an angel now as she walks forward where little fairies of all colors came around her to greet her saying "Welcome back oh great lady of the flowers" or "Lady Jasmine welcome back to us with your warm and pink beating heart" and even "Dearest lady Jasmine weilder of the heart as returned to us safely from her mission" as she returned like she said she did.

The others swam up and followed the tunnel they saw to see Jas there with more little balls of light float around her as she spoke to them making them confused until they walked forward in there to see that those were fairies and not balls of light "Jas? What is this place?" Leo asked as she glares at him for she didn't want to speak to him at all right now "Jas can you tell us where you ran off to earlier?" Donnie asked as he stepped forward making her smile to him "Here and it's a place that they moved from my home town to help me remember as I erased a part of my memories and changed them" she explained to them as they had no idea what she meant by that at for this made no sense to any of them right now "I mean that before my parents were killed my father's side of the family had powers from Ceres as she helped them and I had them so my father helped me to control them as to not show them to others, but my mother knew that a large part of the family line went to the dark side and with my father going to the light she wanted me to use my powers for evil but my dad made sure that I didn't by taking me to control them as much as he could so I would instead use them for good as it was a hidden place. But she found it and tried to destroy everything and killed dad but he was still breathing when I got there and as she came to take me away I used my powers to take her life energy and give it to dad as I made a fake replica of his body as he was resting in this oak tree as you know the rest" she explained as she came to the oak tree to touch it.

It was then that they saw that inside the tree was a man who was sleeping inside the tree making them wonder if he was even alive in there right now "Has he been in there since you were little?" Donnie asked her "Yes he has and I erased my memories and made them like they were both killed by the same people as the girls but now it should be fixed as my dad can finaly come out" she said as his eyes start to open before he started to try and come of there as he wore just white clothes. When got his arm out she went over to help him as best she could on her own as she knew what would happen next to him from all of this making her need to be careful and quick of getting him out of there, when he fully got out he looked around a bit to see the people around him as fairies flew over to him as they helped him understand a few things before turning to his daughter as she was glad to see him alright now "W-what happened?" he asked as he walks forward to the turtles on to stumble down "DAD!" she said as she rushed over to him and helped him up as she explained to him everything as best she could right now as it was important for him to understand all of this right now "I-i see and you have been remembering all of this this whole day?" he then asked her as she nods to him "Yes father and don't worry mother can't come after us for she's dead now" she told him as he smiled over to her before looking at the others who were watching them right now since he came out of that tree "And you four turtles have been taking care of my daughter since she got to New York?" he then asked as Leo stepped forward "Yes mister Lessard. But! If you don't like that you can take her home or something!" he exclaimed in a panic as he was a little scared of him right now.

This made her father chuckle at his reaction "Please call me Gilles and besides if you were taking care of her maybe we can talk about a few things somewhere else" he said making them all walk back to the lair while there friends left leaving the seven of them go back to the lair where Splinter was waiting for them right now "Have you found Jasmine yet?" he asked as Don went to explain everything making him greet her father before the six boys went to the dojo making the two girls go the room they would share together "Each side of the room is for each of us so we can paint the wall were on" Jas explained to her before she walked out of the room to let Kat chose her side of the room to be on, she went to the other side of the room from Jas to paint as the items to paint were not to far as she thinks of what she wants to paint on it to make it her side of the room. Splinter was seated infront of the tree with his four sons seated behind him with Gilles seated right infront of him as they would talk "So you are miss Jasmine's father I see?" he asked as the man nodded "Well maybe you could tell us a few things we would need to know about her if we take care of her further on" he said as Gilles did tell them that he would only stay for a few days before leaving to somewhere else as he has many things to take care of right now making him tell them a few things to be careful of around her and things she likes and dislikes making the boys note it so they could remember it.

Kat was scetching her painting as she thought long and hard on what she wanted, just then Jas was in the kitchen making herself something to eat as she was hungry right now and she just wanted to eat but with her low cooking skills she was going to need some help "Little fairies would you please come out to help me make something to eat?" she asked as a few of them came out of hiding to the kitchen "Of course we would be happy to help you!" they said as one of them used her powers to look into the cook books to find a familiar recipe that Jas enjoyed long ago while the other ones got the ingredients to make it. Jasmine went to take a look at the recipie to see it was the chocolat banana bread making her smile as they got to work on it right now as the others were busy doing something else right now making her need to do it on her own with the fairies to help her with it, Leo and his brothers were listening to Jasmine's father tell there sensei what happened for him to be in that tree in a more described way since as he said so Jas had just recently remembered all of it so her mind is still getting it all into her head right now "Leo do you think we can leave now?" Mikey asked as he was tired of sitting in the same position for a long time now making him look over to there father who looked at him and did a small nod to let them leave.

When they got out it was at the same time as Kat as she had paint on her making them go over to her "What were you doing in there?" Don asked as she got a bucket of empty paint out "I ran out of orange since Jas used most of it so is red and yellow"she simply said making them leave the lair with her after they got her something else to wear right now as they didn't want her to walk around with paint on her. When they got what was needed they got backto the lair smelling something sweet and delicious in the kitchen making Mikey go and see what it was "Hey guys come look at this!" he said making them go over there to see that there was some kind of bread there making them all go over to see what it was doing there right now "Who could have made this?" Don asked as they all looked at one another but Raph as he was going to try and have some of it until some king of small light pink light zapped his hand making him jump from it "OW!" he said as a small fairy appeared infront of them "You cannot touch it for it is still very hot and you must ask lady Jasmine to have some of it!" she said before pointing to the room the girls were using "She is in there right now so you must ask her" and with that the fairy vanishes into nothing as they were looking at where she was pointing making them go over there as they heard music playing right now making them open the door slightly to look inside right now to see what was going on right ow.

As they watch Jas was listening to Golden time lover by Sukima Switch, a song for full metal alchemist brotherhood which was her favorite english TV cartoon show while she was reading a french book she had yet to finish for some time now and she really wanted to see what happens next inside it: Allegance by Veronica Roth was the third book of her collection of four while the two first ones were movies and this one was her favorite right now for she could read two points of view for a full chapter each time making her always get excited of who she was going to read from next as it was so good right now "Hey Jas?" Mikey asked making her pause the song and put her book down to let him walk in with the others "Yeah what's up?" she asked him as Leo was pushed forward this time making him glare at the others "We would like to know what you made in the kitchen" he explained making her move alittle in the bed "It's called chocolat banana bread and I used eat that quite often" she explained before they nodded making her take her book back and start the music again as she reads it.

Kat took one last look at the guys before they closed the door leaving them alone now while she would read Kat would paint her wall of the room "So... Do you like one of them?" she asked out of the blue as she opened one of the cans of paint making Jas jump from the surprise question before looking at her "What!?" she asked as she moved over to Kat "Well they all seem to look at you in the same way right now from what I can see so I guess they like you. So I thought you like one of them?" she said before turning to Jassie as she was looking at her wall right now "I don't I guess I like one of them but even I don't know right now. Maybe if one of them asked me out or something I might be able to understand him more I can say if I like him and I want to be with him?" she said making Kat look at her before putting the brush down "Maybe what you need are four dates: they each ask you out maybe on the same day and for each of them you leave for there date with you without telling the others but me and then each time you come back you tell me everything or text it to me and we can see after the last one which one of them is the best for you!" she explained making Jas smile and nod to the idea.

They got to work one a chart on some pice of paper writing each name of the guys with the words 'Date with' before there name so they could write the more important words for each dates "Alright so either when you come back or in a text you say a word or more for how it was and then we can see who is the best for you" she said making Jas nod before she walked out of the room to get some of that bread for them and some milk to drink it down with. But as she walked out of the room she only closed the door when Mikey came over to her "Hey Jas! Could I maybe ask you something?" he asked her as she heard Kat coming over to the door "Yeah sure! What's up?" she asked "Well I wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me? Maybe tonight around 11:30 ?" he asked making her surprised at this "Sure! Tonight at 11:30 it is then!" she said before walking away from him as he went over to his room as she goes to the kitchen. When she got there so was Raph as he looks at the bread making her lift her brows "If you want some you need to ask me" she said as she pulled out three plates and a knife "Well can I have some?" he asked looking up to her "Why do you think I pulled out a third plate? Of course you can!" she said as she got to work on cutting it "Well how about a date with me tonight? At 1 sounds good?" he asked as she calculated the time for her date with Mikey and then before this one with Raph "Sure! 1 it is!" she said before putting the knife away after getting two glass of milk and walking back to her room.

Right before she got there Donnie came out of his lab almost bumping into her "Oh! Sorry Jas! I didn't see you there! But it's good your here since I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow at 10?" he asked making her realise that he might be talking about the morning "10? as in like during the day?" she asked as he nodded while she wondered what he was up to right now "Alright then i'll see you tomorrow at 10 then" she said before walking back to her room only to be stopped by Leo "I wish to ask you out on a date tomorrow night at 6" he said as she simply nodded before saying that she would see him then before walking in as Kat looked up from the chart after writing the time for Mikey's date with her "Raph asked me out tonight at 1 in the morning, Don asked me out tomorrow at 10 in the daylight and Leo just asked me out tomorrow at 6!" she said as she putted everything down making Kat go in full fashion date mode to help her with her first date with Mikey as she needed to be perfect for him since time was running out before the date as she needed to meet him at the east sewer center compound making her get ready earlie before then since it was going to take her some time before she finds the place.

Kat made her wear light peach make-up, curled her hair a little, some flat white shoes and her light orange coral short dress for this date "Alright now i'm going to help you get out of here without the others seing you like this" Kat said as she helped her friend sneak out as she calculated what each dates she should wear just after seing them and talking to them a few times and this outfit was going to make Mikey fall for her. As they got there Kat made sure she was good before she had to hide as Mikey came over looking like he always did most of the time "Wow Jas. You look amazing!" he said as he held something in his hand and while keeping it behind him before walking away from Kat so she could go back to the lair, they kept walking in the streets for a while now "Where are we going?" she asked making him stop in an empty alley "Remember how you told me you neer read a comic book before?" he asked her as she rememebered that say when she first saw him reading one and she had no idea how to read them "Well i'm taking you to a comicon" he said as he took out the items to let her see a tiara, some fairy wings and what looked like to be a paint brush and some sparkle dust for the face so she closed her eyes as he got to work on her new look.

When he was done he had gently placed the tiara on her head and made sure that the wings she wore on her back were a pink coral color and he was able to make some smaller wings around her eyes and a small heard on her left cheek not close to her eye "Well? How do I look?" he asked him as she twirled around a little "Like a fairy princess" he said before taking her hand to enter the comicon place where he told her all kinds of interesting facts about comics before he bought a few fairy comics from a collection for her to read called 'The fairy of light' making her really interrested about it "Man that was a cool place!" she said as he helped her remove the make-up and the items as they walked over to the lair to get some sleep while really Jas had something else planned tonight "So how was it?" Kat asked her as she came into the room "It was fun, weird and how should I say this maybe uncomfterbale?" she explained as Kat wrote those three words down before getting up to get her ready for her second date "We need to do this quick since we only have forty minutes before you need to leave with Raph" she said as she pulled out the outfit Jas was going to wear for this date now.

She now wore a pink high top with her black leather jacket as Kat removed the fake fur, some black and darker colored make-up, her blue ripped shorts and her black high heel mini boots while keeping her hair moved with some hairspray "Alright now you just need to meet up with him at the shellraiser" she said before helping Jas walk out of the lair again, as she got to the vehicule Raph was doing something for she could only see his shell right now "Hey Raph" she said making him turn around to see her look making him blush alittle from it "Wow. Oh! I mean um come on!" he simply said making her follow inside the shellraiser "Over here!" he said as he sat in some sort of underseat where he wanted her to sit with him, when she sat into his lap he then pressed a button before some kind of roof came over them before he started to drive making her confuse at where or what was going on right now.

As he drove her around he made sure that she was alright in the position they were in "So what is this thing were in right now?" she asked him "Well we call what were in the stealth bike, so we use it around the night as it hides well in the dark when were on a mission" he explained to her before pressing a button to make the roof open so she could see that they were driving somewhere around the city making her smile in amazement from what she could see right now before closing it again to surprise her to there destination. As he turns at some places he makes sure to confuse her alittle during the ride as to not make her figure out where he was taking her on there date while also making sure he was going the right way the whole time, she was quite surprised at this whole new attitude he was giving for he was smiling at her a lot more then before all of this and it was making her feel something deep inside of her right now as he drove around "Were here now so you just wait before opening your eyes" he said before getting out with something leaving her there for now as she waits for him to come and get her as she keeps her eyes closed.

Once he was done with everything he went back to the bike to help her out as he takes her to where he wanted to bring her right now "Your almost there just a few more steps" he said before letting her open her eyes to a picnic that was made for them making her surprised from all of this as he brought her closer to sit down with him as it was still dark for now "This is amazing Raph!" she said as he brought out some food for them to eat for breakfast making her wonder about it "You'll see in just a few more seconds" he simply said as she turned to see the sun rise as they ate together. He would ask her some questions as she did the same for him making her enjoy her time with him even more now as they talk together before he took everything back and brought her back to the lair before the others started to wake up making Kat pull her into the room to help her remove the make-up "It was just amazing, magical, sweet and yet not right" she said as Kat wrote them down before leaving the room as Jas slept a few times as Kat was working on her make-up and now the others were coming out but Jas fell asleep on her bed making Kat walk out with a giggle to the others before telling Splinter and Gilles that she was still asleep right now making them all eat but Raph as he said he wasn't hungry right now making the others but Kat confused at this sudden change of action before they all went to the dojo while Jasmine's father went to see his daughter before he had to leave them for he had other things to take care of right now.

Jas came out of the room with her father to watch him leave before going to take a shower as she really needed one right now after all of this change of location and right now some warm water on her body might help her alittle after all of this as she would need to get ready for her date with Donnie soon soshe went to take her shower while making sure to bring with her a change of clothes for her date today. When she was done she putted on her blue jeans, her purple joshua perrets t-shirt and her black and purple high tops before walking over to her room where a note was left on her bed for her from Donnie telling where to go making her take a few more things with her before walking out of the lair without anyone looking or Kat even knowing right now, when she got to the surface she waited for Don as people were walking around making her wonder if he even was coming "Hey Jas!" he said as he came over with some kind of collar around his neck "What's that for?" she asked making him press a button on it making him change into a teen boy with long light hazel hair, a lavender unbuttoned vest with a white shirt under and some light blue jeans making her wode eyes at that before he takes her hand to walk around the city.

The whole time they were together he brought her to all kinds of places she wanted to see and told her all kinds of interresting things about it making really amazed about it before he brought her to some amazing stores andbought her a few things she liked making her have so much fun the whole time with him. As they started to walk back to the lair Donnie changed back to his original form before taking the collar off of him once in the lair before they walked there own ways while she went to her room to get ready for her last date after writing about her date with Donnie "Fun, amazing, facinating, sweet and cool" she said as she wrote before getting ready for Leo. She putted on her light teal skirt, her white laced shirt, white flats, some light make-up and curled her hair before taking a part of it to then braid it on the left side before walking out of the lair to find Leo where he said he would be which was at the shellraiser, when she got there he was waiting for her with a rose in hand making her take it before he takes her hand to take her to there dates location making her wonder where it was going to be, as they walk Jas started to wonder why he was so quiet right now and she didn't really like it that much since she dosen't like having no sounds around her most of the time as it was just weird for her most of the time to her.

When they got there at last it was in another sewer center but this time it had a dinner table for them and some nice music to dance to making her surprised at this, they ate almost in complete silence if she didn't ask him anything before going to dance alittle bit together before they needed to get back to the lair. When she got to her room she putted on her orange large top and black and white striped pants before flopping into bed "Cross Leo he isn't the one for me since he's awfull same for Mike and Raph Don's the one I could fell it during our date" she said making Kat do so as Jas told her about her date with Don in so much passion about it making her know that her friend Jasmine was deeply in love with Donatello.


	5. Dating couple 1: Donnie and Jas

Jas had so much fun on her date with Donnie since he actually went for something as dangerous as go out in the light that Kat now wanted to date one of the other three turtles that were now left for her as she felt like it would be nice to date someone that would be out of this world to her since all the other boys she ever dated before made her dump them about a few days later a week at most if they were lucky, she knew that since Jas felt better with Donnie way more then with his other brother's it wasn't a good idea if she tried to get with him but even so she had no idea with who she should be with so she might as well hope that one of them ask her out on a date and that the other two do the same after words so that she can make her final choice after words from that. She knew already that maybe she should be with someone who could maybe try to make her feel alright about all of this and maybe have a connection with one another but for now she just wanted to know them better, Jas had already gone to see Donnie because well she had threatened her to see him and if she didn't try to talk to him about what she thought of the date to him then she would destroy her favorite mangas and Jas loved her two only collections of mangas she had so far _(I really do love them right now since I have yet to get the next few and i'm not that far in the collection right now so if I ever meet any of you then you should know to NEVER EVER TOUCH MY MANGAS OR YOU WILL PAY!)_ so she went straight to his lab where she would most likely find him at right now.

Katrinna was in the kitchen so as to make herself something to eat right now as she was starting to get hungry just as Raph was walking in the room to get himself a soda he had left before adding it to the things they needed to get from the market making her jump slightly from his appearance right now but he had not seen it making her sight in relief of it for now, when he did see her it was confusing to see her simply calm and trying to do something with her day as he never really saw many people do that in his life and he would know that since not many humans come even close to him like right now "You doing ok with all of this? You know not to get bought by someone?" he asked her all of a sudden making her whip her head to his direction all in one quick movement from him suddenly speaking to her right now which wasn't something new to her. Most of the time people don't talk to her because of how annoying she is around people making them avoid her and insult her behind her back as a result she had become to think negatively about herself and secretly cut herself at places people wont see and so the three had to try and cheer her up as best they could for her to smile once more around them, Raph had been surprised by her look as she had turned to him since to his point of view it was in slow motion and it was odd when his youngest and big brother's came inside but not Donnie or Jas came yet "What is Don doing? Did he fall asleep in his lab from working in late again!?" he asked making Leo shrug his shoulders while Mikey shakes his head "No, Jas went in to talk to him about something just now" he said making the two oldest eyes widen before looking at one another and then to the lab while for Mikey he already knew the reason she went in there due to her facial expression after and during there date and the one after her date with Don.

While they were worrying about what was going in the lab Jas went over to the lab as Donnie was working on something making her lightly knock on the large metal door of his lab so he could know he had a visitor right now who wanted to talk to him making the genius turn to her before making a simple head movement to let her know that she could come inside making her do so "Was there something you needed Jas? Or did you come to get me for one of my brother's?" he asked making her simply shrug "I thought we could talk about something actually before going to get something to eat right now" she said making him fully turn to her as she got his full attention "What about?" he asked with a little worry in his tone at the moment as he was scared that it was that something went wrong on there date, he had done his best on getting everything set and because he hadn't really tested the watch until the date came around he got worried a bit that it would stop working at some point but instead focused on Jas. She sighed as she then smiled at him which made him feel like something was going to go well "I wanted to tell you about how much I loved the date we had earlier in the morning today and thought maybe we could do this again sometime in the future or try do hang out more? Just not at an early time of day or late at night really" she explained then asked her question making his eyes widen as he was filled with joy about her answer right now for she actually wanted to go on another date with him, he nodded to her before she said she was going to get something to eat right now that they were good from this conversation and then asked if he wanted something since she knew he might want to stay in here to work a bit more as he then said he was coming in a second making her nod as she walked out while he went straight to finishing what he was doing which didn't take him long before he walked out to follow Jas as she got to the kitchen where the others were making themselves something for this morning.

"Good morning!" she said with a slight smile making Kat wave at her before Jas sat down while Don went to make himself some coffee while Mikey made his own by making it extra sweet with milk as he hates the bitter taste it had all the time and Leo's and Donnie's breakfast since Raph got himself some cereal while Kat did hers and Jassie's breakfast making Jas smile and thank her for the friendly gesture right now, as she was working Mikey couldn't help but watch her at times on her cooking as it was quite advanced maybe even better then his "Something wrong Mikey?" Kat asked making him quickly turn back to his work as he shakes his head to then make her shrug simply her shoulders before she goes back to her own work since she could tell that he would tell her when he wanted to really so it would be best if she just left him alone and see when he was ready to talk. Donnie sat down next to Jas making Raph and Leo wonder if there was something going on with them right now to be like this as they believed that there date with her went really well before but seeing them together made them worry a little about it, by the time Mikey was done Kat was already serving hers and Jassie's food making him curious about her even more about her right now "Kat, did you have anything planned for today?" Jas asked before taking a fork half full of the delicious pancakes that were made right now as Kat was pouring the syrup on her own "I was thinking of maybe going back to the tree you took us to and maybe draw a few things there" she said making Jas nod as it was impossible to not want to go back there at some point, as they ate the two girls spoke together in joy with one another making the boys understand that the two were good together something that Raph and Mikey can never do right at all these days or when they were younger.

"Well i'm going to head off now to set somethings up right now that you can draw" Jas said as she was now done eating her food before walking out of the lair with two light pink balls of light following her from behind, once she was gone Kat was done eating and started to clean up the items she had used and the plates for there meals before heading to there room so she could take a few of her things and then leaving to catch up to Jas right now leaving the turtles alone in the lair for now "So what do we do now? Since they have something to do shouldn't we be doing something?" Mikey asked as Donnie went back to his lab to work on a project he had yet to finish up to help out in something that they had no idea about for now as after words he can then go and work on something he had been wanting to start with right now but with all of things that needed to be fixed made it harder for him to even start. With that Mikey decided to simply clean up the kitchen before playing some video games while Raph went to read his comics and Leo went to the dojo to do some training in his katas for now as they had nothing else to do for the day as there was no training for the day right now so they might as well do what they always do when they have nothing else for the day until patrol later on tonight while the two girls were actually busy for the day right now, it wasn't that the turtles didn't want to go with them but because Donnie wanted to actually start making something important to do with Jas while Mikey and Raph were having a hard time with wondering about what went on with them when they saw Kat today and for Leo he just wanted to figure something out for Jas so he wanted to be alone to think on it right now and not see her at the moment "So was there something specific you wanted to draw?" Jas asked as they walked into the same tunnel center to where her father had slept for such a long time.

"I actually wanted to draw the little fairies that stay here and sometimes help you with stuff since I never saw them before" Kat explained as one came closer to her saw she could get drawn "Well once your turn in powers like mine comes you will also gain a certain element of allies" Jas explained making Kat confused but since Jas had gone quiet after words she knew the answer would not be told to her at the moment making her just sit down and then she started to draw one fairy after the other as each of them held still in a certain spot giving Kat a chance in drawing many of them, while she worked Jas decided to simply dance around to the soft sound of the fairies singing to her which made her dance with them as she was wanting to sing with them but decided not to for now and to just dance for the time being until Kat leaves so she can sing after words. Donnie was now done with the last thing for him to fix or upgrade for the lair or for his brothers making him smile now that he can work on something for Jas, he had been meaning to make it for there date but when his brothers asked him to fix things or to upgrade something it made him need to wait made him get made at them for what they had done to him but now he can and nothing that they can do will stop him from finishing it, when he heard Kat walk back into the lair a few hours later he noticed that it was almost time for dinner to be made yet Jas wasn't with her making him get up to try and find Jas as he believes it's at her tree that she was at right now making him run to it as fast as he could at the moment, by the time he got there he saw how the fairies were glowing so nicely that the tree looked even more amazing right now until he heard something which made him go to the other side of the tree only to see Jas there singing and dancing to the fairies making him watch and listen to her.

Sounds Of The Forest In Sweet Harmony  
We Give The Gift Of Our Song To The Faery  
Dancing A Spiral We Sing Unaware  
The Faery Night Wings Our Song Fill The Air

The Songs In The Night  
As We Dance 'Round The Flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs Are Never The Same  
The Words From Our Lips As We Sing For The Night  
Impart To The Fay Our Hearts Truest Sight

ahh..…

Dancing A Spiral We Sing Unaware  
On Faery Night Wings Our Songs Fill The Air  
Making A Circle Of Magic And Light  
Watched Silently By The Fay Of The Night

The way she was moving around from the sound of her voice and with the melody that was playing just for her by the fairies making him feel like he was under a spell made him smile as he felt so relaxed right now as he then saw none other then Ceres appeared to join her in the song. It amazed him that Jas could sing like this with such a soft voice, could the reason be that since her powers are now awake some things that was known to her have now appeared to her? He wanted to know more so he might aswell ask her some other time when he could do so but for now he wanted to hear them sing a little longer before he needs to go back to the lair and into his lab.

The Songs In The Night  
As We Dance 'Round The Flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs Are Never The Same  
The Words From Our Lips As We Sing For The Night  
Impart To The Fay Our Hearts Truest Sight

Our Hearts Full Of Love And Our Arms Open Wide  
We Hold The Key To The Faeries Delight  
Song In Our Hearts Belong In The Air  
The Words Of Our Wisdom We Bring Forth To Share

The Songs In The Night  
As We Dance 'Round The Flame  
The Fairy Nightsongs Are Never The Same  
The Words From Our Lips As We Sing For The Night  
Impart To The Fay Our Hearts Truest Sight

Sounds Of The Forest In Sweet Harmony  
We Give The Gift Of Our Song To The Faery  
Dancing A Spiral We Sing Unaware  
The Faery Night Wings Our Song Fill The Air

Just looking at her as she did the last dance move made him blush but when a fairy saw him and made her know about it Jas had spun around in surprise from his visit making him panic of doing it "Sorry, KatjustcamebackaloneandIgotworried,soIcamehereandthenIheardareallynicevoicesoIwenttolookandsawyou" he said making his words get jumbled up making her and Ceres giggle at his way of talking at the moment, they walked together back to the lair with Ceres protecting the tree for Jas making her able to listen to Donnie not stop talking about what he saw her do "Don!" she said as she got in front of him which made him stop "That was just my fairy voice" she said making him get confused by her right now "Fairy voice?" he asked as she nodded before walking once more "Those who gain Ceres powers are able to speak to the fairies, nature sprites and the spirits of nature and sing to them. But since you are all my friends I asked Ceres to make the fairies speak english to you all until you earn her approval to speak there language" she explained making him nod in understanding. Once back in the lair he went to his lab to finish up his project while she went to see Kat as she was on her bed at the moment putting some color in her art of the fairies "Do you think Ceres would allow me to draw her?" she asked as Jas sat on her bed "Your gonna need to wait until she believes you wont speak about her people to the outside world" she explained making Kat sigh and then nod to her, Jas got a bit bored from being in there so she decided to simply leave the room to see if anything else was better to do right now "Jas!" she turned to see Leo walking over to her which made her confused "Yeah, what is it?" she asked looking a bit confused at him "I was thinking of since your still getting used to us and that you and I have had a hard time I thought maybe having a roof top run together would be good for us tonight" he explained making her look at him with the odd feeling of something going wrong with this right now.

"I'll need to think about it first" she said as she turned to Donnie's lab to see what he was up to right now "Donnie?" she asked making him slightly jump to her voice as she saw his reaction "Oh! Sorry I didn't know you were busy, i'll come back later" she said before turning to walk out "No! I actually wanted to talk to you" he said making her turn back to him and walk over to him, it surprised her when she saw that he was holding a rectangular box making her wonder what was inside of it "I saw how your outfit you wore for the Kat rescue looked out dated and when I saw the one in Kat's things was I decided to make a new one for you first to see what you think of it before making one for her" he explained as he handed her the box for her to look inside of. It was a black body suit, with black boots, a belt with pink pouches to hold things, some pink gloves, a nice pink ribbon with a silver cross, some pink katana's and a pink mask almost the shape of a cat "I love it, thank you Donnie" she said before leaving a soft kiss on his cheek "Leo asked me to go tonight with for a run on the roof tops" she said as she stood up straight making him look at her in surprise to her words, he had no idea as to what he should say "Don? Your my boyfriend please say something about this" she said as he looks at her with a surprised face from her words as he never thought of hearing them come out of a girls mouth towards him "I'm your, boyfriend?" he asked and blinked three times fast as she not only smiled but giggled and nodded to him as an answer "Well I really did like our date and I really want to have another one with you so yes your my boyfriend" she said making him smile his gap tooth smile to her which made her giggle as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I don't think you should go with him, he might try to make an advance on you when your with me" he said making her nod before kissing him on his forehead and walk out slowly "I'll be making lunch, so if you want something tell me and i'll make it with some coffee before bringing it in for you" she said making him nod as he allowed her to instead make what she believes was best for him she got to the kitchen with him not far behind her which made her giggle to see him acting like this right now since she was quite liking it right now, she made him a simple bagel and coffee to enjoy while he works on a few things just as Leo came over to her for her answer "I won't be able to, with everything going on right now and Nova and Rosa still missing I need to keep figuring out where they could be at the moment before doing anything else" she explained making him look shocked to her rejection and then secretly glared at Donnie's lab as he walked away from her making her feel a little bad about it but Donnie wasn't liking the idea of going out with him tonight so she might as well do what he asks and reject the invitation for him.

Once done with dinner for the others she went straight for her bed to get some well deserved sleep as she was quiet tired at the moment and when she's tired she needs to get some sleep before doing anything else right now, she hops into her bed where he face landed on the pillow making her sigh as she started to doze off slowly to her dreamland that she loved to see when she wanted to relax about a few things and this was something that could help her in finding Nova or Rosa or even both of them right now to see what was going on for them to get captured while Kat was a failed attempt as she was then placed to be sold, she focused the best she could on everything that could help her in finding the last of her friends right now as it was easy for her since the energies started to form around her mind to guide her in the location for Rosa.


	6. Tricked

Donnie went to work in his lab in the early hours of the morning to figure out where Nova or Rosa were at the moment to be then rescued, he wondered what the Foot could have done to them so far or even the truth of why they wanted them but even so he looked over to the side and smiled to seeing Jas walking over to his side with a plate with a bagel and a cup of coffee making him turn to her as she sets down a bit away from the electronics he had "Thank you" he said as he took the bagel and went to eating it bit by bit making Jas smile and sit down at his side "Your welcome, I thought with the time you spend in here you would get hungry at some point" she explained making him smile back to her as he finished the bagel and then went to drinking a bit of coffee to give him a small boost of energy, she turned to the computer he was using to work on something and was surprised with what was there at the moment "Your looking for them?" she asked making him nod "You looked to be worried for them more then anything right now, so I thought you would want to be at ease with having someone help in looking for them" he explained making her sigh and nod to his very words.

"Thank you Donnie, I don't know what I would be doing right now if it weren't for you and all the work your putting into this right now, I mean having Kat here is already helping with my mood at the moment and while I know that this is a lot of work I don't want you to push yourself so much that you pass out" she explained making him nod and gently kiss her cheek making her giggle to him, he was happy now that Jas was with him and while it was certain that his brother's would know of this sooner or later Casey and April would need to know about this too at some point making him wonder how they would react to it, turning back to his computer he decided that it was enough for now and it would be best to be with Jas for a little while "Wanna go out?" he asked making her look at him confused "On a date? Sure" she said making him smile and nod to her answer as he then worked for the date a moment "Come on" he said as he took hold of her wrist and got in the stealth bike making her blush at him for a moment as he then drove around a bit.

He drove for a bit in the city before leaving it making her wonder where it was that they were going at the moment as she waited with patience making him smile at her from time to time as she kept quiet, she did at times try to figure out where he was taking her but those were a waist of time due to Donnie keeping quiet the whole time about there destination making her sigh and give up in the end, when Donnie parked the vehicle Jas wondered where they were when she saw the stars "Come on, it's not too far from here" he said making her nod and step out slowly as he brought her to a large oak tree making her confused about it "It's maybe the oldest tree when I found it, not many come here so I thought why not make it like my own little peaceful place" he explained making her nod in understanding to his words making him smile to her, she sat down at the trunk of the tree and watched him as he pulled out a blanket for them to keep warm in making Jas smile to him for the kind action making him look at her with warm eyes as she blushed as a result.

He chuckled to her reaction and simply into pointing the constellations in the sky making her look in fascination at each of them as Donnie named them, she moved closer to him to keep warm from his body heat making Donnie blush at her as Jas slowly fell asleep "Let's get you to bed then" he whispered and gently carried her to the stealth bike and drove back to the lair to get her in bed as Kat was awake painting on her wall "Oh hey Donnie! Did the two of you go somewhere? Leo got mad about it but I was able to calm him down a bit to go meditate in his room" she said making Donnie explain to Kat where they went and what they did and how he would go talk to his brother in the morning "Alright, but make sure he has his morning tea first, I think it relaxes him enough to listen to reason" she said making Donnie nod and bid her goodnight before going to his room to get some sleep, he thought for a moment about Kat and her powers wondering when they would awaken and if she would get attacked by those same dark creatures that attacked Jas.

Deciding that now wasn't the time he turned to his side and slowly went to sleep, morning came and he slowly sat up to get ready for the day and to talk to Leo knowing that he should be awake at the moment drinking his tea and waiting for Mikey to wake up and make breakfast for all of them, Donnie slowly walked over to the coffee machine as Leo watched him for a moment "Where were you and Jas last night?" he asked making Donnie understand that Leo had yet to take a sip of his tea simply to make sure he was focused on there conversation while he would be half awake since he has yet to drink his morning coffee making him get to starting the machine while getting everything set for his drink "We just went out" he said simply "With the stealth bike? Where did you need to go with it?" Leo then asked making Donnie understand that Leo looked to make sure all vehicles were there for the night "The junkyard, I wanted to see if I could find some parts to use to upgrade the security or even finish one of my inventions only to find nothing so we came back her as she was getting tired" he lied as he was with an advantage since he drank some coffee and he had his shell towards Leo so he couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"And yet nether of you smell like you went there" Leo said making Donnie sigh "So we can't wash ourselves before coming to the lair so to not wake any of you up from using the shower? I'm sorry next time will wash ourselves here and make Raph grumpy in the morning" Donnie said and turned to his older brother who's eyes were wide like saucers as he then looked to his tea "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would have made sure we all slept for the night" Leo said making Donnie nod before drinking half of his mug, he knew that lying was wrong even towards his oldest brother but he had to since he didn't want anyone to know yet that he might be dating Jas at the moment until he asked her and she says yes to him "Anyway, since you two must have been up late you two can get more sleep instead of training" Leo said as Donnie shook his head "I just drank some coffee, i'm good for training" he said making Leo nod to him and go to the dojo as Kat then walked in half asleep "I need coffee" she mumbled making him smile as he handed to her a mug of her usual coffee, two creams and five sugars "Thank you" she said as she took a sip making her hum in delight "How are things with you and Jas?" she asked in a whisper knowing that Leo could be listening in on them at the moment "I think pretty well, why did she say something?" he asked making Kat shake her head "Still out like a light in there, I just made sure to be quiet when I left the room so she could sleep" she explained making Donnie nod to her words, they spoke a bit more as Raph and Mikey came to the kitchen making the two greet them before the four went to the dojo to train together with Leo as Splinter noted that Jas wasn't awake at the moment, Jas slowly woke about an hour during training feeling still half asleep she decided to simply get something sweet to drink to give her a bit of a boost to wake her making her walk to the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate only for her surprise to see a hot mug of it already there on the counter from Mikey making her smile from the kind gesture as a note was there from him telling her he knew that she liked Donnie and that he wouldn't get in the way making her smile and sip her warm drink.

By the time she was done the other's were done with training making Jas stretch her arms as Splinter allowed her to enter the dojo to train, her training was a bit more advanced meaning she had to be in another part of the dojo for training to be trained by Splinter in private yet she was happy to train once more even if it is with a new sensei "We shall meditate to the astral planes for today" Splinter said making Jas nod at that moment making her smile as they then got to work, closing her eyes she emptied her mind to get to the astral planes making her smile for she was very good in going there without a problem " _We will be working on sensing auras_ " Splinter said making Jasmine nod to him as they got to work, she followed his instructions making him smile as she worked on her training of aura sensing " _We will leave now, try to train in your room on your own before our next lesson_ " Splinter said making her nod as they then left to be back in there bodies in the dojo as he looked to her "I will aide you to bed, please rest for the reminder of the day" he said making her nod as he helped her out of the dojo slowly.

When he brought her to bed she closed her eyes at that moment to rest making him smile to her and leave the room leaving the door slightly opened, Donnie waited a moment for his sensei to leave for the dojo before going in to be at Jasmine's side as she sleeps "I wish I could have seen what you saw" he whispered as he got to her side "What did his training do to you?" he asked in hopes of getting an answer but her silence kept him blind for now as he had no other choice but to watch her for now as she sleeps before needing to get back to his lab where the others believed he was at the moment, she turned in her sleep to her side where he sat and smiled "Donnie" he mumbled in her sleep making him smile at her as she slept making him know that he could ask her about her training when she was awake and better, he walked out of the room and went for his lab to work, he knew that she would wake up in time from her training and then she would be able to tell him all about it but for now he was going to get a few things ready to help her when training was over for her making him smile as he worked on what he was doing for her.

She woke up the next morning, she felt light yet at the same time still a bit tired but she still got up from bed to go to the kitchen to get something to drink to give her a sweet boost of energy, she smiled over to Splinter as he walked over to her side "Shall we train for now and go to the astral planes later in the day?" he asked making her nod "I don't want the other's to worry for me all the time" she explained making him understand as he made a mental note to make sure she was not falling asleep after training, she smiled and finished her drink before following him to the dojo to start training with him for the day while the other's still slept at the moment but Leo who woke up for his morning tea with Donnie needing coffee at the moment to work for training today "Why did you go see Jasmine?" Leo asked making Donnie jump in his mind while taking a sip of coffee "What do you mean Leo?" he asked back as his brother glared at him "I saw you, a bit after sensei left you snuck into her room yesterday as Kat told me you didn't even notice her when she came in or when you left for your lab" he explained making Donnie curse under his breath.

He tried to find an excuse, anything would do as long as he get's out of this conversation with his oldest brother, but nothing came to mind making him worry about what would happen next as to his surprise Raph came in to his rescue "Hey Don! Can you help me cause my phone keeps on glitching" he said making Don sigh and nod "We can go to my lab now if you want" he said making Raph nod and follow his brother to his lab to work on the phone "So do you have an idea as to why it's glitching?" Don asked as he went to take his brother's phone "It ain't glitching, I said that to get you out of that talk with Leo. Man he looked ready to kill back there" Raph said making Donnie sigh in relief "Yeah, he kept asking me about Jas over there" he explained making Raph nod "So how was your date with her? Mikey said she had fun but he didn't feel anything with her so he's sure he doesn't have a shot with her, Leo keeps talking about how amazing it was and Jas was just shy to ask him out again and i'm sure as hell that she thinks she can be safe with me" Raph said making Donnie sigh to his brother.

"Were taking it slow for now, but she does want to go out with me again" he said and turned to Raph to see him smiling like an idiot sometimes like Mikey when he eats pizza "That's great to hear man! If things went well on your first date with her then that means you might be able to get closer to her!" Raph said making his brother blush and nod to him before the two walked out of his lab to see Splinter walking out with a slightly limping Jas not far behind him as she looked ready to pass out "What the HELL!" Raph yelled making Kat and Mikey come out as he and Donnie went to Jasmine's side to see how she was right now, she looked tired and weak almost as if whatever happened in there caused her to be like this at the moment "Jas what happened? I need you to tell me" Donnie whispered as Raph demanded to there father some answers making Splinter simply walk back in as the five got her in the lab on a cot to be examined as she stared at Kat making her walk over to her friend "Don't tell him… when you get your powers… you mustn't be left in a… room alone with him" she panted before passing out making them all confused at that moment but Raph, Donnie and Kat were scared to death for her at the moment.

"Something about her solo training with sensei must have caused her to be like this" Donnie mumbled but even he can't be sure with not much info and Jas was the only one who could give it to them, to there surprise she woke up again "Jas, can you tell us what happened to you?" Donnie asked making her nod "Splinter, he's draining my powers to live longer. Once he's done with me and Kat get's her powers he will do the same to her" She explained making there eyes widen "He started this during meditation to the astral planes and now while training" she explained making Donnie now know that the girl's weren't safe in the lair with Splinter there right now, he knew that the longer the two were here the more dangerous for there lives it would be "We need to get them out" he said turning to Leo for help as he thought "Try to find a home like place that would be safe for them to stay in and get it ready, the minute it is we all go there and leave Splinter here to survive" Leo explained making his brother's nod at that moment about it all.

They all got to work, Donnie searched with Raph for a new large home as Mikey and Leo tried to figure out a way to keep Splinter away from Jas and Kat, this left the girls together to try and survive making Kat worry for her turn to be harmed by Splinter, even so they all knew that the girls would be safe with them and when the four girl's will be all together then things will be better for them, when Donnie and Raph came back they had taken care of the main needs and simply needed to get security up and some food and other things needed to live there making the girls feel relief as Leo and Mikey got a plan figured out to protect Jas and for when Kat get's her powers and Splinter finds out without Splinter even knowing at the moment about all of it making Jas sigh as she slept soundly with Kat watching over her at the moment with the four boys also keeping her safe with Leo meditating into her mind to keep her mind safe from Splinter if he tried anything while the other three took there turns to keep watch as the other two and Kat slept making them all feel relief for Jas.


End file.
